La esperanza de volverla a ver
by dandrea
Summary: Mi primera historia de Game of thrones. Y empezando con mi pareja favorita: Gendry y Arya. Jon se entera que Gendry conoce a su hermana menor. Por favor lean :)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de los personajes o trama me pertenece. Solo el corazón shipper.**

Después de la gran batalla contra el Rey de la noche todos se encontraban de regreso en Dragonstone. Debían esperar a que el rey Jon se recuperara de las graves heridas que le causaron los white walkers para saber qué es lo que harían ahora. Era difícil enfrentar a ésos monstruos y él lo sabía, eran demasiados, tuvieron que recurrir a la ayuda de la Reina Daenerys con sus tres dragones y solo así habían podido librar la batalla y salir de ahí. Pero ésa ayuda le había costado a la reina un dragón. Vaya ésta situación era insostenible, tenían que hacer un plan, ponerse a trabajar y elaborar armas que pudieran matar a ésas monstruosidades. Él quería empezar y entre más rápido mejor, él tenía que irse pronto, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. A lo que se enfrentarían era una batalla de vida contra muerte, y no sabía si la libraría en el lado de los vivos. Él sonrió, ayudaría de cualquier manera. Tenía que reconocer que estaba emocionado, él supuso que era su sangre Baratheon que lo impulsaba a cometer locuras o vivir aventuras, todo dependía de cómo lo veía.

Davos: Saliste ahí afuera y te enfrentaste a ésos monstruos con mucho valor Gendry. Pero necesitarás más que eso la próxima vez. Corriste con mucha suerte, pero no quiero que intentes ser un héroe. Maldita sea los héroes mueren- pregúntale al rey sino me crees- Dijo suspirando.

Gendry: No me puedo quedar viendo todo lo que pasa y no hacer nada.

Davos: Lo sé. Es tu sangre la que habla chiquillo. Pero eso no quiere decir que vayas en cuanta misión suicida se te presente. Tenlo en cuenta solamente.

Gendry: ¿Cuándo nos iremos a Winterfell? Debemos empezar a crear las armas- dijo preocupado.

Davos: En cuanto el rey se encuentre un poco mejor, tal vez ahora que hable con él le pueda preguntar.

Varys: Siento interrumpir Ser Davos pero llegó un cuervo para el Rey en el Norte, es de su hermano Bran, aquí está.

Davos: Gracias, enseguida se lo entregaré. Ven Gendry, vamos a reunirnos con el Rey, pero por favor no seas impertinente-advirtió.

Jon: Vaya hasta que se dignan a venir a verme- dijo adolorido. No sé por qué pero me siento cada vez peor.

Davos: Eso es porque no eres un gato y no tienes nueve vidas Jon. Debes parar de hacer este tipo de cosas- advirtió.

Jon: Si no los quitaba del camino, ellos hubieran matado a otro dragón de Dany, no podía permitirlo.

Davos y Gendry no dejaron de notar el apodo tan "familiar" que usó el Rey hacia la última Targaryen y lo cómodo que se vio haciéndolo. Pero prefirieron no decir nada, por el momento.

Davos: Te llegó éste cuervo de Winterfell, es de tu hermano Bran.

Jon abrió el papel y leyó. Su cara cambió claramente a una de preocupación.

Jon: No es de Bran, es de mi hermana- sonrió.

Davos: ¿Lady Stark tiene algún problema?

Jon: Oh sí, si hay problemas allá. Pero no fue Sansa la que me escribió- dijo divertido. Agarró el papel y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

 ** _Jon le pedí a Bran que enviara ésta carta para no levantar sospechas. Los Señores del norte han empezado hablar pestes de ti y de lo poco que te importó el nombramiento como Rey en el Norte a la vez que a la primera oportunidad te fuiste. Ellos dicen que tienes que estar aquí. Me preocupa que Meñique les esté llenando la cabeza de tonterías. He estado al pendiente por supuesto, pero con Sansa como guardián del Norte no puedo hacer mucho._**

 ** _Espero querido hermano que estés bien para que traigas tu maldito trasero de vuelta a Winterfell lo más pronto posible. Y ya que llegues te mostraré lo buena que me he vuelto con Aguja. Estoy segura que puedo vencerte._**

 ** _Bran envía sus saludos y dice que lamenta la pérdida de uno de los Dragones de la Reina Targaryen. Pide que vuelvas ya que necesita hablar contigo con urgencia._**

 ** _Arya._**

El mundo se paralizó para Gendry en el momento en que escuchó que Jon había comenzado a leer la carta que recibió. Era de Arya, un montón de emociones pasaban en sus adentros y él claramente no podía controlar lo que sentía. Él no había preguntado por ella porque escuchó de la boda roja y pensó que ella también había fallecido, pero diablos, ella estaba viva. Su amiga, su compañera de viaje y su- se quedó pensando.

Jon: Arya siempre fue tan impaciente. Fue la única que siempre me trató como su igual, como su hermano. Me siento mal porque yo pensaba que ella estaba muerta, fue por eso que no la busqué. No quiero ni imaginar que me haría padre si supiera que no hice hasta lo imposible por tratar de dar con ella. Espero que su viaje hasta Winterfell no haya sido marcado por alguna cosa mala. Ella es fuerte, ella tiene el mismo coraje y fortaleza que la tía Lyanna- Jon sonrió al recordar las historias de su tía.

Gendry: Aparte ella es muy bonita, es muy terca y casi siempre hace todo por meterse en problemas pero es muy buena- se calló cuando se dio cuenta que había dicho todo eso en voz alta.

Davos: Cuando te digo que no importunes al Rey hablo de esto. Cómo osas hablar de su hermana, por Dios- dijo regañándolo.

Gendry: Yo la conozco, viajé con ella, escapamos juntos de Desembarco del Rey, cuando, cuando su padre fue asesinado- dijo tristemente.

Jon: Así que conoces a mi hermana- dijo extrañado. Por dónde buscara estaba ligado al chico que tenía en frente. Pero Arya siendo amiga de un bastardo (que a él no le molestaba obviamente pos su condición igual) Pero estaba seguro que Lady Catelyn y Robb estarían haciendo mala cara y retorciéndose en sus criptas de coraje.

Gendry asintió y procedió a contarle todo lo que había vivido con ella, Jon y Davos no dejaron de notar el brillo en los ojos del bastardo Baratheon. Él estaba demasiado interesado en ella-pensó Ser Davos.

Jon: Agradezco que hayas cuidado a mi hermana todo el tiempo que estuvo contigo. Y es una pena que los hermanos sin estandarte te hayan vendido Gendry. Pero ahora estás aquí y todos tenemos un enemigo en común, debemos estar listos. Por favor Davos que todo el Dragonglass esté listo, tenemos que partir hacia Winterfell entre más pronto mejor. Gendry prepárate nos vamos.

El herrero sonrió y se dijo listo para volverla a ver. Él sentía tantas cosas por el momento, ¿ella lo había extrañado? ¿Había pensado en él así como él en ella? Tenía tantas ganas de verla y eso sería muy pronto. Se prometió protegerla y cuidarla, ésta vez no se alejaría de ella. Una realización lo golpeó de pronto, él la quería, de verdad, él amaba a Arya Stark.

 _ **Bien mi primera historia de Gendry y Arya. Tengo que decir que amo mucho ésta pareja y espero de verdad que se reencuentren pronto. Por favor comenten y díganme qué les pareció :) Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpen la tardanza.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Solo mi corazón shipper.**

¿Quién lo iba a decir?-pensó Gendry. Hace muchos años cuando todavía estaba con Arya y la hermandad, ella quería que él sirviera al Rey en el Norte, que en aquél entonces era su hermano Robb y él se había negado. Le había dicho que quería unirse a la Hermandad porque quería saber lo que era tener una familia por primera vez en su vida. Pero para su mala fortuna lo que ellos hicieron fue venderlo a la malvada bruja roja que quería asesinarlo.

Nunca le dijo a nadie lo que en realidad pasó por su cabeza al tomar ésa decisión, él sabía que si llegaba con su hermano y su madre, ellos no le permitirían verla ni ser su amigo y él definitivamente no podía vivir con eso. Estar en el mismo lugar y no convivir con ella, sería su muerte. Así que la dejó primero. Con la excusa de que nunca había tenido una familia, pero siempre supo que le había mentido, ella era su familia, desde que la conoció, desde que supo quién era en realidad. Ella había confiado en él y lo había protegido, ambos habían pasado por demasiadas cosas y él le había fallado. La había abandonado. Era un gran peso con el que cargaba, se sentía culpable. Recordó el momento en que escuchó de "La boda roja", se sintió morir al imaginarla muerta. Pasó años pensando que ella no estaba viva hasta hace unas semanas que el Rey Jon le había contado lo contrario. Le había dado un motivo para luchar.

Así que ahora se encontraba en su camino a Winterfell junto con otras personas. Tenían como finalidad empezar a prepararse para la batalla contra el Rey de la Noche. Él en específico tenía que comenzar a forjar las armas con dragonglass, las cuales serían vitales para la guerra.

El rey Jon había ido con Davos y la Reina Daenerys a King's Landing, tenían la intención de convencer a la Reina Cersei de hacer una tregua y conseguir que los ayudara a combatir a los white walkers, si buena suerte con ello- pensó. Él no estaba seguro que esa mujer los fuera ayudar pero no se detenía mucho en pensar en eso. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué gastar su tiempo: Arya. Desde que supo que ella estaba viva y en su casa había querido salir corriendo para encontrarse con ella. Tenía tantas ganas de verla, aunque no sabía todavía lo que le iba a decir, se pasaba días y noches enteras imaginando ésa reunión. Se preguntaba si ella lo aceptaría de nuevo o si estaba enojada con él. ¿Alguna vez lo había extrañado? ¿Creía que estaba muerto? ¿Estaría feliz de tenerlo en su casa? No tenía idea de cómo irían las cosas una vez que tuvieran frente a frente. Pero una cosa sí tenía claro: nunca la volvería a dejar.

Arya se encontraba con sus hermanos y la familia Tarly en el gran salón comiendo la cena, cuando de repente un soldado vino avisar que llegaban soldados y gente del Rey Jon.

Sansa asintió y dijo que los recibiría en un instante. Miró a sus hermanos para decirles silenciosamente que la acompañaran a lo que Bran dijo:

Bran: No es necesario tanta formalidad Sansa. Son buenas personas.

Sansa: Sí, pero es mi responsabilidad como Lady de Winterfell y de ustedes por ser mis hermanos, así que vamos- advirtió severa.

Bran: Quizá deberías permitir que Arya vaya sola. Es a la única que quieren ver.

Arya y Sansa lo miraron confundidas y salieron llevando a Bran con ellas. Samwell Tarly siguió sus pasos tranquilo.

Sansa observó a los hombres que tenían en frente de ella. Eran claramente hombres de la Reina Daenerys.

Sansa: Bienvenidos a Winterfell. Soy Lady Sansa Stark, Lady de Winterfell. Me informan que mi hermano El Rey Jon los ha enviado junto con una carta para mí. ¿Es eso cierto?

Desconocido: Así es. Permítame la carta la tiene el herrero. Hey tú hombre- gritaba.

Sansa rodó los ojos ante ésta informalidad. Arya solo miraba curiosa la escena, Bran se mostraba sin emociones como siempre y Sam visiblemente nervioso.

Gendry se había quedado pasmado al ver la belleza del Norte. Ya se lo había dicho Arya, que era hermoso, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era otra cosa. El gran castillo, la nieve, la gente y el sigilo Stark en las torres. No era extraño para él que se sintiera seguro, y más en casa de lo que había estado nunca. De pronto alguien le habló, más bien le gritó, y se dio cuenta que todavía tenía la carta que el Rey Jon había mandado para Lady Sansa, se bajó inmediatamente del caballo y salió disparado para encontrarse con la comitiva Stark. Pero sus ojos jamás lo prepararon para la hermosa imagen que tenía en frente: Arya Stark.

Se había quedado sin habla al verla que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los ojos de los demás en él. Hasta que Lady Sansa habló fríamente.

Sansa: Señor, la carta que mi hermano el Rey mandó, ¿Dónde está?

Gendry: Lo siento- hizo una reverencia torpe. Aquí está.

Sansa: Bueno y ¿cómo se llama usted?

Arya: Gendry. Él se llama Gendry.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a ella cuando habló.

Sansa: Bueno Ser Gendry, en un momento los ayudarán a instalarse y en poco tiempo les darán comida y bebida. Por cierto estos son mis hermanos Lady Arya Stark y Lord Bran Stark, y él es Lord Samwell Tarly- dirigiéndose a Sam quién sonreía nervioso.

Gendry y los demás asintieron e hicieron una reverencia.

Sansa: Bueno vámonos- dijo fríamente. Agarró la silla de Bran y dijo Arya ¿vienes?

Arya: En un momento.

Ella no dejó de mirar al estúpido cabeza de toro que tenía en frente. Cómo diablos era posible que estuviera vivo y en Winterfell. Ella de pronto sintió su rabia subir, se acordó de todos los sentimientos que había intentado reprimir por tantos años, recordó su traición al abandonarla pero también su tristeza al verlo partir con la bruja esa, que todavía estaba en su lista.

Gendry: Arya yo- Fue interrumpido por un golpe en el estómago proveniente de Arya. No supo en qué momento se movió tan rápido, pero ahora estaba doblado por el dolor.

Arya: Eso fue por dejarme por la hermandad- dijo enojada.

Gendry trató de recuperar el aliento y como pudo se puso de pie.

Gendry: Si supieras todo lo que he pasado por ésa estúpida decisión. Lo siento- dijo triste.

Arya: No ahora. Hablaremos en otro momento- dijo tranquila. Se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo dejando a Gendry con la palabra en la boca y sin decir adiós. Él sabía que ella no estaba preparada para ésta conversación, así que asintió tranquilo mientras que la veía caminar. Hasta que la vió detenerse.

De repente ella giró y corrió hacia él abrazándolo como siempre. Él recibió el abrazo y la levantó, se sintió en el cielo, la única persona que le importaba estaba viva y en sus brazos, definitivamente era un buen día.

Gendry: Creo que M'Lady me extrañó ¿cierto?

Arya le golpeó en el brazo.

Arya: Que no me digas M'Lady estúpido Toro, sigues sin entenderlo después de tanto tiempo- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gendry sonrió al verla retirarse, con la promesa en sus hermosos ojos grises que tenían muchas cosas pendientes. Él supo en ése momento que tenía que apurarse y hacer todas las armas porque no había ningún Rey de la Noche que lo volviera a separar de Arya. Él no permitiría eso.

 **Nota: Y bueno hasta aquí. Originalmente éste era un solo capítulo pero ustedes me pidieron que lo continuara para ver la reunión. Ojalá les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer.**


End file.
